Dean (TV Series)
Dean is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dean's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He claimed to have had a wife and children, although it is likely that he was lying. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Dean somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Dean aided his group in terrorizing other survivors and communities around the area into subjugating to Negan's will, where their victims would be forced to give half their supplies in exchange for not being murdered. Season 8 "The Damned" During the militia assault on the Satellite Outpost, Dean hides in a closet and pees his pants to convince his enemies he isn't a threat to them. When Jesus and Tara find him, Tara is determined to kill him, though Dean claims he is a worker and has a family, which convinces Jesus to stop her from shooting him. However, Dean attacks and is able to hold a gun to Jesus' head. He purposely stomps on pills that Maggie needs for her pregnancy and Dean threatens that Maggie and her unborn child will die, along with Tara and Jesus. Eventually, Jesus is able to overpower him and instead of killing him, he knocks him out and ties him up, much to Tara's anger. "Monsters" An unconscious Dean is tied up and placed in the back of the pick-up truck with the bodies of Freddie and Andy as the Hilltoppers and Kingdommers make their way to the Hilltop Colony with a large group of captured Saviors. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Dean is among the captured Saviors sitting outside the Hilltop as their fates are discussed by Maggie and the others. Ultimately, Dean is allowed to stay at the Hilltop in a makeshift prison that was built when Maggie chose to side with Jesus over Gregory. However, he and the others are only being kept alive as bargaining chips and will be killed if there are no prisoners to be released by the Saviors. "How It's Gotta Be" When Maggie returns to Hilltop after being confronted in the road by Simon, Dean is taken out of the makeshift prison. She states that he tried to kill Jesus back at the satellite station. After giving a short, wise speech, he's cut off by Maggie who shoots him in the cheek, killing him instantly. Maggie does not take measures to prevent Dean's reanimation and has his body placed into the coffin for Simon. She writes on the coffin that there are 38 more Saviors she can kill. "The Lost and the Plunderers" The coffin containing Dean, who had reanimated while being transported to the Sanctuary, is delivered to Negan's conference room by Gary. He announces that the coffin is back from the Hilltop. Negan orders Simon to open the nailed-shut coffin and proceeds to put a zombified Dean down with a nail gun. Death ;Killed By *Simon (Indirectly Caused) *Maggie Rhee (Alive) In retaliation for Simon killing Neil, Maggie executes Dean. *Negan (Zombified) The coffin carrying a zombified Dean inside is brought before Negan. After everyone but Simon leaves, Negan puts Dean down with several shots from a nail gun to the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dean has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"The Damned" *"Monsters" (No Lines) *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" (No Lines) *"How It's Gotta Be" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" (Zombified) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Sanctuary Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:TV Series